In A Coffee Shop
by LanaDavis
Summary: They really don't know why they're in a coffee shop together.


**To A Coffee Shop- One Shot**

Tobias doesn't know why he asked her to come with him, and he doesn't know why she agreed, but somehow they've ended up walking through the midafternoon sunlight towards the little coffee shop around the corner of his street. She's got her coat pulled up high and her shoulders pulled higher and she looks irritated and pink cheeked and he maybe wants to pull one of her hands out of her pocket and hold it.

"Not sure why I agreed to this." She says, kicking a few orange and brown leaves across the sidewalk, but Tobias thinks it is more of an act than anything else at this point.

"Probably because Will is moody and Christina is moody and crazy and I'm doing you an enormous favor by saving you and myself." Tobias replies, giving her a smile as he rubs his arms through his flannel. He should have put his winter coat on, but he's not really ready for summer to be over yet and he really looks quite dashing in blue and green plaid.

"I didn't think you're capable of ever saving me," Tris replies shooting him a smug grin.

"I'm a knight. I have a noble steed and armor and everything." Tobias says, holding the door open for her even as she rolls her eyes and tries to act out by holding the handle herself. "And today, only today, you're my damsel in distress."

"Chivalry isn't dead after all." She says with more snark than Tobias thinks is quite necessary considering he holds doors for rather anyone. "Also, you don't have a noble steed."

"Zeke is quite the noble steed actually," Tobias deadpans as they head up to the counter, and a laugh falls from her lips faster than she can tamp her expression into something disapproving. He's never heard Tris' laugh before, not in a genuine way, and he likes the sound, the way it's rough in her throat and curls on her lips like smoke.

"You do know what a steed is right?" And when he nods, she continues, "That's disturbing on so many levels." Stepping up to the counter, she places her order. "Small coffee. Room for cream and sugar."

Tobias comes up behind her, whispering in her ear before she can bat him away with the sleeves of her coat. "Cream and sugar? I'm surprised you don't take it black like your soul."

She rolls her eyes, shuffling away from him. "Do you remember when that quip was witty and original because I honestly think it's been decades."

They're still standing too close, and he can smell her perfume, something soft and flowery, and he wants to bury his face in her hair and just stay there for a little while. He thinks he should probably be more bothered about really wanting to kiss her, but honestly he's no stranger to wanting people he can't have, and she's at the top of his list.

"Are you smelling me?" She asks judgmentally, giving him a sharp look.

"Only because I'm trying to figure out if that wet dog smell is actually coming from you." He replies, flashing his teeth in a smile and laughing as she shoves him.

"You're such a cunt, Eaton." She whispers in his ear, heading over to the far counter to pick up her drink as the barista asks him for his order. He just sticks out his tongue at her, because he's not really good at playing it cool on good days.

He gets hot chocolate and they sit at a tiny table that leaves their feet knocking together. "So, what do you want to talk about?" She asks him as soon as they sit down. "Because, if I remember carefully, we're not actually 'friends'."

"Why do we need anything to talk about?" He responds looking down at his drink. "Friend."

"That's usually what people do over a cup of coffee… and hot chocolate," she responds monotonously, staring right into his eyes. "And you're not my friend."

"Why not?"

"You're repulsive."

"Now that we've got that covered, why would you assume I only wanted to talk to you?" Tobias asks, nudging her calf with his toe.

"What else would you want to do, Tobias?" She asks, raising her eyebrow at his gestures.

"I could just like you and take you out on a date with you not knowing." He says, shrugging and taking a sip of hot chocolate. "Or I'm just trying to study your mannerisms for my Psychology class without you knowing of course."

"The second one seems more likely." She says dryly, and some of her hair is stuck in her coat and she has dark circles under her eyes and he wants to tell her about his mother and loss and he wants to figure out how her mouth tastes and make her smile. "You alright over there?"

He starts, nearly tipping over his cup. "Yeah of course I'm alright." He says, wishing he could pretend he wasn't blushing.

She shrugs, looking pleased with herself. "It's just you're kind of blushing."

"Maybe you intimidate me and I'm flustered." He says, and it takes all of his self control not to wink. He only resists because he's not sure he wants to get punched today by a small blonde who he's sure can break his nose.

She raises her eyebrows, giving him a calculated stare. "Are you flirting with me, Tobias? Is this a date?"

"I don't take Psychology, just so you know."


End file.
